neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Vector Sprint
Name: Vector Artemis Sprint Species: Selven Height: 5'4" Weight: 120 pounds Eyes: Blue Hair color: Blonde Scale color: Blue and white Age: Born on September 6, 2325 (30 years old) Faction: Confederation/Rebel Profession: Starfighter Pilot Background: '''Vector was born on the Selven homeworld of Arua, to a relatively well-off family, with a mother in medicine and a father in politics and aerospace. He was a bored youth, and quickly became known as a troublemaker. As soon as he was of age to drive, he began racing along Arua's wide, gentle highways and twisting mountain passes. An adrenaline junkie from the start, Vector always wanted to push himself as far as he could. often surpassing the limits of his machinery. When the Tairez war broke out, he lied about his age, being only fifteen, and enlisted in the fighter corps, having turned to accepting enlistees with a minimum of flight experience due to their heavy losses. Vector quickly proved himself in the cockpit, and went on to become an ace, with 325 confirmed kills during the war's 5 year span. After the war, vector, now an officer due to a battlefield commission, transferred off of the flight line and became a test pilot. As a test pilot he was eligable for Project Rho, a super soldier project. While his reflexes and running speed were boosted far beyond normal levels, the project was killed due to being too expensive, and Vector resumed normal flight operations. Being a very unconventional officer, Vector was assigned to the Hammerfall, considered a dead-end posting, where he shares command of his fighter wing with his superior, Kenoshi Shima. Due to a lack of desire, and a streak of insubordination, Vector never rose above the rank of Captain. '''Skills: First and foremost, Vector is a pilot. He's honed his skills in thousands of hours of flight time and during the vicious war against the Tairez. He's a competent operator of all vehicles, having had a fascination with moving fast his entire life. Vector is also a very fast runner, having been altered in a Confederate super soldier program for which he volunteered. In a fight, Vector is very nimble and quick on his feet, but he is far form a sharpshooter, preferring fully-automatic weapons and heavy beam weapons to offset his relatively poor aim. Personality: '''Vector comes across as lazy, and relaxed, but can also be quite abrasive at times, and downright rude, especially if things are not going his way. He's very confident in his abilities, and can become quite hostile when someone begins doubting him. He tries to be a friendly sort, but all too often simply comes across as arrogant. Regarding the world around him, Vector is a bit of an idealist, with the idea that the Confederation should be more like his home planet of Arua. '''Appearance: Vector is a Selven, around 5'4" tall, with blue scales, fading to white on his chest, chin, and belly. He shares all of the primary selven features; a large nose designed to poke out of the water, a trio of bony spikes on his first three neck vertebra, and a lack of claws except on his feet. He's usually dressed in a casual, or practical manner, preferring jeans and a t-shirt, and a pair of custom-made sneakers. Category:Notable Characters Category:Selvens